


Your Beacon

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Something’s off about you today, and everyone notices.





	Your Beacon

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered if it would be a thing they could sense, and it gave way to this.   
> I’m on season 2.   
> Your crush could be anyone.

The day began like any other: your alarm rang, and you shut it off, forgetting about it until your father threatened to eat your breakfast if you didn’t get out of bed. You ran to the bathroom to wash up and brush your hair, looked through piles of clothes for something clean, and ran downstairs in time to snatch the burrito off your plate before the honking of Stiles’ jeep called you out. You kissed your parents goodbye, and headed out for another day of school.

“Morning.” you greeted as you climbed in. You looked up to find Stiles’ brow furrowed. “What?”

“Did you do something different?” He started the car and headed toward Scott’s.

“No, why?” you flipped the visor down and checked yourself in the mirror.

Stiles shrugged, “I don’t know. You just look different.”

“Is it bad?” You looked closer, but couldn’t find anything.

“Oh, sorry, no. It’s just…”

“Different,” you finished for him, suppressing a smile.

“A good different,” he assured, slowing down as you approached Scott’s house.

You moved to the back seat. “Hm, thanks, but I didn’t do anything.”

Scott ran up the drive and jumped in. “Hey Stiles, Y/N.” He did a double take studied you for a moment, catching Stiles’ attention.

“She looks different, right?” He was relieved he wasn’t the only one who saw it.

“Yeah. I mean, no, but yeah,” his eyes warily scanned you.

“What the hell?” you looked between them. “That’s weird.”

“Considering everything that’s been happening lately, not really.” Stiles’ eyes flicked to you through the rearview. “Do you feel different? Did anyone strange get close to you since we dropped you off?”

You’d have rolled your eyes if he wasn’t right. “No. I didn’t even sleep with the window open or anything.”

“What about last night during patrol? Not to alarm you, but you do smell different, too.” His eyes widened at the dirty look you sent him. “I didn’t say it was a bad smell!” he quickly defended.

Stiles chuckled, “You might want to shut up now, Scott.”

“Shutting up,” he smiled sheepishly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Hey,” you greeted everyone when you joined them for lunch.

Allison smiled widely, “Wow, Y/N, you look great!”

You glared at Scott as he coughed to cover his laugh. “Thank you.”

Lydia huffed as she sat down beside you. “Yes, she does. And she refuses to tell me what her new skincare routine is.”

You groaned, causing Scott and Stiles to giggle. “I didn’t do anything different!” you insisted.

“Move over.” You internally gagged at Isaac’s voice. Even though you’d never gotten along, you were part of the same pack, so you had to interact with each other. He took the spot directly across you, and gave you a curious look. “Y/N… you look… nice.” He blushed a little, and as if realizing what he’d said, quickly made to remedy it. “You don’t smell quite so foul, either. Finally take a bath?”

You narrowed your eyes at him before they widened in realization. “Oh wow, I feel stupid,” you began to laugh in relief. “Good one guys, but screw you!” you playfully shoved Stiles.

“Wait, you think this is a joke?” Scott raised a brow.

“Well, yeah…” Doubt began to creep into your mind, “isn’t it?” You looked around the table at everyone shaking their heads.

Before anyone could say anything more, everyone’s phones went off. It was Derek, calling a pack meeting immediately after school.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

You weren’t looking forward to spending the afternoon at the loft. The rest of the day had been just as weird as the morning, but nothing beat Isaac being unable to keep his eyes off you. Every time you caught him, you expected him to make a snide remark or make a face, but he didn’t. Even during your economics exam, he kept looking at you.

Stiles was the last one in, just behind you. Peter was at the door, and as soon as you stepped through he chuckled and smirked. You looked to Derek and saw he was watching you, too. Any hope you had of it being an elaborate prank was squashed, knowing your friends would never have been able to get the Hales to go along with it.

“What the hell,” you muttered.

“You smell mighty sweet today, Y/N,” Peter winked.

“Ew,” Stiles scoffed. “You’re like, 40.”

Peter shrugged his comment off. Derek looked flustered, and was about to speak before Erica marched over to you and pushed you out the door, inadvertently taking Stiles with you.

“Uh, hey Eric-” you stopped abruptly when she leaned close enough to kiss you and began sniffing. “Stiles?” you whispered, not wanting to alarm him or the wolf practically buried in your neck.

“I have no idea…”

Erica stepped back, head tilted in confusion. “You’re releasing pheromones.”

“What?!” both you and Stiles exclaimed.

“Your hormones are spiking,” she informed. “When’s your next period?”

“Oh wow, ok. You sure I need to be here for this?” a nervous laugh escaped Stiles.

“Shut up, Stiles. When?” she turned to you expectantly.

You mentally ticked off the calendar. “About two weeks.”

Erica laughed and placed her hand on her chest. “Oh thank goodness. You can relax, you’re just ovulating.”

“Oh… ok, but this obviously isn’t the first time, so why’s it all…” you waved an arm around, looking for the right word.

“Amplified.” he finished for you.

“Yes. Thanks.”

“So, basically you’re saying she’s ‘in heat’?” Stiles blushed and rubbed his cheeks. “Well, I guess we can’t really be best friends unless I know everything about you.”

Erica shrugged. “Do you like one of them? It could be a subconscious boost, calling to him.”

Your eyes widened and you swallowed hard. “Wh-uh what? N-no! That’s crazy, I don’t… I’m not trying to get laid or, or, or pregnant!” It took a lot of practice to keep your body in check so no one would catch on to your feelings, but this new development was rattling your composure.

“You like someone and you didn’t tell me?!” If the betrayal evident in his tone wasn’t enough, the pained look in his eyes was.

“Stiles,” you pleaded. “It’s not that I didn’t wan-”

The door flew open, revealing a mildly embarrassed looking Scott. “You guys know we can hear like, everything going on out here, right?”

You groaned, covering your face with your hands. “I wanna go home.”

Erica rubbed your shoulder, “It’s probably for the best. These guys won’t be able to focus otherwise.”

“Yeah, ok,” you whispered, your face still covered. You needed to get out of there fast, before-

“I’ll take you,” the voice that haunts your dreams called.

You cursed yourself as you felt your heart rate increase and your arousal spike. “Oh god,” you whimpered. Every wolf in the building was focused on you, and you knew you were never going to hear the end of it.


End file.
